1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental appliances for protecting the occlusal area of the mouth from the effects of bruxism. More specifically, the present invention concerns a dental appliance for maintaining a separation or space between the occlusal plane surfaces of the rear or posterior teeth in order to avoid or minimize the adverse effects of bruxism, especially while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bruxism can occur under a variety of circumstances, including involuntarily while sleeping. Adverse physiological effects of bruxism include worn, broken, loose, or sensitive teeth; receding gums; periodontal pockets; bony ridges (tori); cheek irritation; sore musculature, especially in the cheek and temple area; headaches; and problems of the temporomandibular joint, such as pain or soreness.
Dental appliances are known in the prior art to be worn during sleeping for minimizing these and other adverse effects. Some such prior art appliances are very expensive and therefore less accessible to suffers of bruxism. Other such prior art devices are more affordable, such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,873,365 and 6,152,138. Of course, these appliances can only work if they are used regularly and properly by suffers of bruxism, and such sufferers are less likely to use an appliance that is uncomfortable to wear or cumbersome to maintain. Thus, though the aforementioned prior art appliances will function to reduce the effects of bruxism when worn, improvements in comfort and durability are needed.